


Bittersweet

by Winter_Poppy



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Consensual Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Food Metaphors, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Poppy/pseuds/Winter_Poppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him because she can bear his poison no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> For the 2015 Kiss Battle. 
> 
> Thanks as usual to my beta 0oMooncalfo0. All remaining mistakes are my own.

He tastes like butterscotch and nutmeg. Like strawberries and cream, and those viciously sweet nicknames with which he grazes and grates at her ears. He tastes like he flavours of her childhood mixed with a sting of Albrook wine, the favoured red vintage he likes to sip through redder lips.

He tastes like the mad poison he feeds into her mind. Like a dough made of sweet nothings and blissful lies, joined together by a spoonful of tears.

When Terra kisses him, Kefka's eyes remain open, fixed down on her own. There's an overriding intensity to those eyes, meanings she can read, yet not clearly decipher.

_I love you I hate you I want you I own you_

For someone with such a venomous tongue, the inside of his mouth proves incongruously sweet, and the shock of delight bathes Terra in shivers. Kefka's tongue feels like honey against hers, the sensation so cloying her legs threaten to melt. It trickles down the back of her spine in ripples and ripples of bittersweet elation. She sighs into his mouth, relishing the toxic aftertaste in the sweetness of their kiss. She kisses him because she can bear his poison no longer.

Kefka glances at the table behind Terra's back, before closing his eyes and pushing her down.

 


End file.
